Daedric Armor (Oblivion)
]] Mostly worn by Dremora lords and princes, Daedric armor is very heavy and cumbersome but offers excellent protection. It is the most rare and expensive armor known in Tamriel, and few individuals possess pieces of this armor, let alone a full set. Often mistaken for its similar counterparts in the Dremora sets, Daedric armor is often known to bear a curse; or have a daedra spirit forged into its unholy plates. The process is not a pleasant one for the Daedra involved, and the armor pieces often retain echoes of preternaturally prolonged suffering endured during manufacture. In the game, it appears at level 20, and can be obtained outside the Oblivion Planes, most often on vampires, high level Daedra, and leveled enemies in caves and dungeons across the game. Otherwise, this armor is most often found on Valkynaz-rank Daedra in Oblivion Gates found across the game. Notes: "Base Value" refers to the actual value without mercantile or disposition affecting it. "Max. Armor" refers to the maximum amount of armor the piece can provide, assuming maximum stats and skill. Background For many thousands of years, the exact way to produce Daedric equipment had remained a mystery to many people. It is wonderfully powerful and strong, and has an amazing potential for enchantments. Many believed them to originate only in the realm of Oblivion itself. Whoever discovered the process of forging Daedric equipment will remain a mystery, but the process itself will not. Daedric armor and weapons are created from Ebony, the supernaturally strong metal that is mined almost exclusively from the volcanic island of Vvardenfell, in the province of Morrowind. After the forging process, a conjurer then summons a lesser Daedra and binds its soul into the object. For the rest of eternity, this malevolent being is trapped within the cool metal, and those who wield such armaments swear they can sometimes hear their tormented moans. Console cheats If you can't find Daedric Armor you can use these cheats in the console: :''Player.AddItem '' Item IDs: *Daedric Boots - 00036359 *Daedric Cuirass - 0003635B *Daedric Gauntlets - 00036358 *Daedric Greaves - 0003635A *Daedric Helmet - 000733F4 *Daedric Shield - 000733F0 Notes A simple way to acquire Daedric quality armor is to obtain a bound armor piece and use a disintegrate armor spell on it, so that it can be repaired. Once it is weakened, use a repair hammer to fix it then drop it and wait for the spell timer to run out. Once the timer has run out, pick up the armor and it will not vanish. An advantage in it is weightless and also has Daedric armor rating and appearance. Not all pieces of bound armor have same defense rating as Daedric equipment have, some are light armor. Marauder Dungeons (Such as Fort Alessia and Infested Mine), are full of Marauders equipped with Heavy Armor. At higher levels you are almost guaranteed to get at least one or two parts of the Daedric Armor set for each dungeon you clear. Another way to obtain most of the armor is to wait until you are level 20 and complete the Magoza the Orc (quest) quest. Magoza will have all pieces but the helm and gauntlets. Simply kill her while at Fisherman's Rock during the midst of the quest. You will not receive any bounty. However, the Count will hold you responsible for her death, and you will not be able to receive the next quest, Knights of the White Stallion. Alternatively, you could do the next quest and become a Knight of the White stallion, take Mazoga's advice, travel to the lodge after completion and kill her there. This way you can keep the title and receive the almost complete set of Daedric Armor. In addition to this, at the Roxy Inn, there is a Nord Warrior named Rigmor who wears a leveled set of Heavy Armor, excluding a shield. At higher levels she will wear Daedric Armor. You can kill her and loot the armor from her (This will incur bounty, thought if you lower her disposition enough she will attack you without fear of a bounty). For reasons unknown the Perfect Madness armor in The Shivering Isles (Made by Cutter with Madness ore whilst being level 23+) offers sligthly more protection and weight than the Daedric Armor. See also *Daedra *Daedric weapons Category:Heavy armor Category:Armor Category:Armor Category:Boots Category:Cuirass Category:Daedra Category:Heavy armor Category:Helms Category:Gauntlets Category:Greaves Category:Shields